ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Consolidate! There are too many stub articles here, we need to consolidate. For example, we can easily put all the resources on one page and have the names redirect to their section on the page. Also, whoever created this wikia MUST open up that front page for editing, because it is very annoying seeing all the mistakes and places for improvement. Renditelitan 01:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) PS: Jammmie999, just so you know, it looks like the wiki has your user and talk pages protected, thus we can't leave you a message at the moment. Renditelitan 22:02, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hi you might have found out by now but it was me that created the wiki and the page was blocked a long time ago sorry it has taken me so long to reply. User:jammmie999 Unknown time due to vandalisem Wiki URLs Could I suggest instead of using absolute URLs (http://ikariam...) you just use the wiki URLs: page? -- Graham edgecombe 08:46, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I second this method, and also place links to all the buildings. No point in having a main page, if it doesn't tell people where to find things. :) Renditelitan 17:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Thirded for Building links even if they point to blank page stubs or whatever the terminology is. Varykino 19:05, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Not code >.> Quick note, it's spelt "Resources" not Recorces. I'm just annoying >.> Robocana 15:13, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Code 2/20 Recommmended code change for the main page: Renditelitan 19:19, 20 February 2008 (UTC) {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top;" ! |- | ; Buildings * Academy * Barracks * Embassy * Hideout * Museum * Palace * Shipyard * Tavern * Town hall * Trading Port * Trading Post * Wall * Warehouse * Workshop ; Research * Seafaring * Economy * Science * Military :: Updated the Shipyard link ..Agathon.. 16:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Actions: Main page has been unlocked. Please make the changes you feel will better it. Bloodhound 22:38, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I changed "Missing Information" to Missing information in the link so it actually works. --Crythias 00:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Luxury resources As at 24 February, 18:37 GMT, the following articles: Crystal mine Sulphur pit Quarry Vines - are giving wrong information on the development of luxury resource "mines". The given ratio is 1 worker per 1 luxury resource, while the actual one is 2:1. The amount of possible assigned workers for each level does not seem to be correct either. Can someone correct the articles? Information from my mine at Epsilon server(maybe it will be of use to someone): 2 lvl crystal mine - 33max workers, 16 crystal p/hr at maximum capacity Foxie 18:49, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Foxie Thanks Foxie We just noticed the error and are gathering the right data now to fix it Bloodhound 18:51, 24 February 2008 (UTC) New Look Whoever updated it to it's current layout, all I can say is that it looks amazing, great job. A few notes: # What's the need for wall to be on front page twice? # Same with Town Hall, but I can kinda understand it because it has significant importance. # Should Ships be put under Units, or merged with Units since ships are considered "units" # Are we going to put Gold under resources? Not sure how you could "flesh it out" very much, but it deserves it's spot with the other resources. # I was thinking of making a technology tree picture, but I'm not sure what we could use to make it besides Excel/MS Paint, which I don't want to use because it'd end up sub-par. # Is there a certain reason for the order of occurrence on the FA and other tables? I'd like it to be alphabetized, but if there's an actual reason, then I'd rather not. * Edit: Silly me, didn't notice it says "Featured Article" ..:: Kramada ::.. 06:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Other languages Is there any possibility to add other languages? This game is international, so, it would be good to add pages in native languages of people of our community. Anyway, it will involve more players. Raddy 09:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ---- There already is a German Wiki for Ikariam found here German -- I also have added this link to the main page at the bottom as well -- and they have a link to us as well -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 10:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Many Wikia sites operate in more than one language. Ask at Central Wikia. (And this subject - like a couple of others above - is not talk about the main page, so it should be on a Forum. I may move it there tomorrow if not sooner.) Robin Patterson 13:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Additional content for main page Is it worth adding back the link to the List of islands or the Grid maps. There used to be one, but it's been edited out at some point. Scaremonger 22:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC)